simsfreeplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Pets
In The Sims FreePlay, your Sims can adopt pets from the Pet Store. Pets are "treasure hunters" and will dig up Simoleons and, occasionally, Lifestyle Points for your Sims, as well as being faithful companions for your Sims to love and play with. Note: At this time, only dogs/puppies, cats/kittens, and fairies (you need to complete the time limit in the Royal Lineage Quest) are available for adoption through the Pet Store. However, rabbits and fish are available through The Online Store and you need to complete A Puppy Odyssey to adopt puppies and kittens. Dogs In older, earlier updates you would get a dog with your first house for free. You may be lucky, as the dog may be expensive. In later, newer updates you will not get a dog for free and will have to build the Pet Store to obtain one. A 1 star dog will find less simoleons and less Lifestyle Points compared to a 3 star dog. Cats Cats will not appear in your first house. You have to adopt them from the Pet Store. They have a larger chance to find Lifestyle Points. Rabbits Rabbits are small pets available from the Pet section in the Home Store. Preteens, teens and adult Sims can feed them for two minutes, which increases your Sims Social Need. Reindeer If you finished the Christmas 2013 Event within the time limit, you will have unlocked Reindeers. There are three types of Reindeer: Brown, Dapple and Red-Nosed. Dappled and Red-Nosed Reindeer are 75LP, but Brown Reindeer are free. All three are 3 star rated. The reindeer are currently unavailable in recent newer updates. You must wait for the game developers to bring them back, possibly in the Online Store. Fish & Aquariums You may purchase fish and aquariums from the Online Store in exchange for real life cash Tap on the shopping cart icon to visit the Online Store. They are in the "specials" section. '''Note: '''If you have purchased fish tanks from the Online Store, you can access them in-game via the Home Store, in the "Pets" tab in your Inventory. Horses Horses are neither adopted in the Pet Store nor the Online Store. They can be bought in the Stables on the Mysterious Island. '''Note: '''you cannot get the Unicorn until you complete the Show Jumping hobby. 2 star and 3 star horses will be unlocked after each hobby. Dragons Your Sims can hatch dragons from the update 5.8.0. You can buy them in the Pet Store if you finish The Book of Spells discovery quest within the time limit. Fairies Fairies will become available to buy in the Pet Store if you complete the Royal Lineage discovery quest within the time limit. They will appear as flowers for the first 24 hours after buying. Owls Your Sims can now have pet owls from the update 5.8.0. Complete the Spell Casting hobby during the time limit to unlock them. If you miss out, they will be available to buy as one of the Mystery Box prizes. Teacup Pig In update 5.32.1 of the Downtown High update, you get the chance to own a teacup pig. To do so, you need to complete the Teacher's Pet discovery quest in the time limit. There are currently no accessories for the pig at this time. Pet accessories Your Sims may purchase accessories for your pets in the Home Store, such as beds, feeding bowls and toys; they each have a different star rating (1 star means the action will take longer and 3 star means the action will be faster). The "Pets" tab is located in the Furniture section of the Home Store. There is a shop on the town map (Pet Salon) that sells clothes and collars to dogs, puppies, cats and kittens. Changing Owners You may change which family looks after a certain pet by selecting the pet and choosing "Relocate", and then picking which Sim you want to look after the pet. Deleting pets If you want to delete your Sim's pet, there is a "Put up for adoption" option available in the pet's "Relocate" menu. However, keep in mind that once you put a pet up for adoption they are gone forever unless you buy another pet from the Pet Store or horse from the Stables. Category:The Sims FreePlay Category:Game features